


Summer Pain

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [12]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A moment from Maeve childhood
Series: Random drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Kudos: 4





	Summer Pain

It's summer. The smell of flowers and grass fills the still air merging with the aroma of barbecuing meat. Ten-year-old Maggie Shaw watches her dad jump in front of a lorry. 

He doesn't say anything before doing it; he gives her a small smile. It all happens so quickly. There is nothing she can do or say to stop him.

Her mom screams, it's the type that you can hear from far away, and now something heartbreaking has happened. Maggie wants to scream like she is, but her mouth refuses to work. She stands there with the sun beating down on her, heartbreaking into pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Maeve name is Maggie Shaw and I love that


End file.
